Lecture d'âmes
by SombreRegard
Summary: Différents drabbles sortis tous droit de mon imagination.
1. Jalousie Résignée

_Petit défi avec Dulanoire, sur un drabble de 200 mots, sur le thème du regard, où doivent figurer les mots haine, jaillir, passion et brièveté._ _Il s'agit de mon premier drabble, j'ai donc quelques doutes sur sa qualité... Je précise que le point de vue est de Rodolphus.  
_

_._

Nous étions tous rassemblés autour de cette immense table. Mobilier dont la teinte reflétait la noirceur de tes idéaux. En avais-tu conscience... ? Bien sur. D'ailleurs, cette pensée t'arracha un sourire moqueur.

Je te connaissais par cœur…

Ton regard envoutant fut aimanté par la magnificence de notre maitre. Une étincelle d'admiration dansait dans tes prunelles ensorcelantes. Tu l'aimais...

Je l'enviais d'attiser en toi une passion si flamboyante. Je me méprisais également pour cela.

Je me tournais vers lui. Il était enveloppé d'un magnétisme si subjuguant... Savoureux magma de haine et d'ignominie. De sournoises paroles franchissaient ses lèvres, et toi, ma princesse maléfique, tu en nourrissais ton esprit dérangé. Aurais-je pu t'arracher à cette contemplation ? J'en doutais. Tu ne m'aurais accordé qu'une attention d'une grande brièveté.

Son sourire tortionnaire nous balaya telle une brise glaciale. Cela fit jaillir un torrent d'émotions au creux de ton être. Ma fierté ne m'avait jamais empêché de lire en toi... Je m'enfermais pourtant dans un mutisme d'indifférence. Mais cela aussi, tu le savais…

Tu me connaissais par cœur…


	2. Féérie Nocturne

_Une simple idée que j'ai subitement eu envie de coucher sur papier... Le point de vue est cette fois-ci de Luna._

.

Le parc de Poudlard était illuminé par la magie des pénombres de la nuit. Le ciel était magnifique, aucun nuage ne venait perturber l'harmonie y régnant. Les étoiles scintillaient, transportées par la fascination qu'elles suscitaient.

Une légère brise vint caresser l'innocent visage de la jeune blonde. Son regard empreint de curiosité parcourut la splendeur du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ces pas ne mirent guère de temps à l'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de cette douce obscurité. Un second paysage lui dévoila ses charmes.

Les ombres spectrales de la forêt interdite se muèrent en effet en un subjuguant ballet nocturne. Le funèbre chant des hiboux accompagnait cette saisissante féérie, et divulguait des créatures familières à la jeune Serdaigle. Les Sombrals. Magnifiques bêtes ailées à son image. Tristement rejetées. Tragiquement incomprises.

La délicate enfant resta auprès de ses compagnons ténébreux, redoutant le moment où l'Aurore déchirerait l'horizon.

L'instant fatidique approcha bien malgré elle.

Apaisée par la complicité les ayant liés, elle déserta ces lieux emplis d'enchantements. Son coeur demeurera léger jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre... Cette doucereuse pensée guida la jeune fille en direction du château, les derniers scintillements du clair de lune pour seule lumière.


	3. Noble Sacrifice

_Voici enfin un troisième drabble tout aussi modeste, et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Le point de vue est de Regulus, au moment de sa mort._

.

Les eaux glacées de cette vaste étendue ténébreuse le transperçaient de toute part. Une souffrance malicieuse l'animant d'une ténacité hargneuse. A l'image de l'ancienne et regrettable noirceur de ses idéaux, et de son âme meurtrit de damnation. Était-ce là un aperçut de la torture que son elfe avait subit… ? Sans le moindre doute. Cette sombre pensée le fit renoncer à toute envie de se débattre. L'étrange liquide gardien de cet Horcruxe lui brûlant éternellement la gorge.

De nombreux souvenirs confus lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Les premiers reflétant les émotions conflictuelles qu'il avait toujours nourrit à l'égard de sa famille. Troubles images froides. Vagues illusions déchirantes.

Ces vestiges du passé se firent toutefois plus limpides au fil des secondes. Deux visages familiers se révélèrent à son esprit tourmenté. Deux grands rebelles qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer, et tenter d'égaler. Sirius et Andromeda.

Parmi les halos ombrageux de sa conscience agonisante, une seconde révélation s'imposa à lui. Celle du reflet de la véritable amitié, égale et empreinte de loyauté. Kreattur.

Ce fut sur ces folles chimères que les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Sa famille serait sauve malgré sa trahison, et il avait désormais l'honneur de suivre les traces de son ainé. Il laissa dés lors cette eau meurtrière envahir ses poumons gonflés de douleur. Le voile noir et épais de la mort trouva refuge sur sa carcasse, telle l'annonce d'une seconde existence. Pas moins glaciale et inerte que la première.


End file.
